Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a columbarium system and method for interring cremated remains in individual niches or in a common vault using a single ossuary type repository.
Description of the Prior Art
As cost and space issues have led to fewer conventional burials and to a greater number of people choosing cremation, different systems have been developed for handling cremated remains, commonly referred to as cremains, in a dignified and respectful manner. Above ground columbarium systems have multiple storage compartments, commonly referred to as niches, which are able to store urns in a dignified secure manner and provide durability for withstanding exposure to weather for the extended times required. However, even costs of a columbarium having smaller storage spaces then traditional burials or crypts, may be too great, different options, especially less expensive options may be desirable.
Many columbaria are formed in a substantially cylindrical configuration with a layer of individual niches around an exterior of the columbarium with a center open space. This center space is typically not utilized and remains empty. However, the center space is typically protected from the elements by a capstone and the layer of exterior individual niches. The center interior volume provides suitable long term storage chamber for cremains if it can be accessed.
An ossuary provides for interring multiple separate cremated individual cremains in a single repository vault. Although an ossuary may use a common repository, it is still desirable to have a record of the individuals whose cremains are interred to provide a memorial of their final resting place. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a marker of each individual, preferably at or on the structure housing the cremains.
It can also be appreciated that delivery of the cremated remains to a common storage vault should provide for a respectful and dignified delivery of the remains into the vault. Such a delivery system should ensure that the remains cannot get caught to prevent clogs and/or incomplete delivery and should provide for security as well as being weather proof. Moreover, the delivery system should ensure that the cremains containers are evenly distributed in a common repository space.
Traditional urns may not be suitable for being dropped through a delivery system and landing in a vault with other remains. Traditional rigid urns may generate noise when landing in the repository and striking other urns. Moreover, there may also be a risk of the urn cracking or breaking open and/or releasing the cremains. Therefore, the discrete storage of each individual's remains should be configured for delivery to and interment in a common vault.
It is therefore seen that an improved interment system is needed that provides for delivery and permanent storage of cremated remains in a dignified and reverent manner. Such a storage system should provide a structure giving durable weather proof storage in individual niches or a shared repository. The system should also provide a proper record on the structure for the deceased who have been interred. Moreover, such a system should have a safe and reliable delivery system to the common repository that ensures substantially even distribution about the repository. The present invention addresses these as well as other challenges associated with interment systems for cremains.